A Dream I Never Had
by Perfect2002
Summary: Its three years later after the cards are not popular anymore Kaiba knows hes about to lose his fortune so moves with Mokuba into a house. But didnt plan on falling in love but the worse thing is who her brother is.


Disclaimer: Ok I'm sure everyone knows this by now... but why am I even writing this? Why would anyone think that this fan girl would actually believe she had rights to anime. But mark my word I will erase Kiaba from ever existing.   
  
Oi! Before you start reading just remind yourself that this story takes place after the card craze is over and Seto actually gets a life. Thank you for giving your time and energy to read. Enjoy.  
  
Wait! One more thing! If you're wondering why this stories formatting sucks its all fan fiction.net's fault! Dont look at me! I have to make my own spaces between the sentences!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto had just gotten to the new house he was now moving into. It seemed nice having a house for once even though he knew   
  
he was losing the popularity he once had   
  
through out Japan(or wherever the popularity spread out to.) Kaiba got out of the moving truck and told Mokuba to get his   
  
stuff in his room set up. He was wearing a white   
  
button down shirt and jeans which seemed to make him noticeable. He turned around to the rest of the street for a quick scan   
  
of the other houses. That was when he saw   
  
a radiant girl in a white dress and a sun hat on with the watering hose grasped with both her hands. All he could do was   
  
stair as her as her back was turned to him and her   
  
long brown haired lay limp on her back and a few strands hang over her shoulder. It was summer so it was'nt strange for   
  
almost all the people who where going to be   
  
outside for even a while to wear light colored clothes. She bent down to turn off the hose then got up and whipped her   
  
forhead free of sweat. She then turned around and   
  
right when she did she noticed the on-looker who quickly turned around and walked straight into the house. Her eyes shifted   
  
from the moving truck back to the house. It   
  
would seem like a while back from when she and Joey had permission from court to move out of their sepret houses that they   
  
lived in with their parents and begin to live on   
  
their own. She sighed under the heat of the sun, left the hose uncurled, and walked into her house. " Joey!" Serenity yelled   
  
running towards his room. " What is it   
  
Serinity?" He turned down his music to ask what she was excited about. " Someone moving into the old house across the street   
  
from us!" she said her excitment growing.   
  
" uh... you mean...?" Joey began to ask but before he could Serinity finished what he was about to mention. " The same house   
  
I had a dream about that I met someone   
  
there that I cared for!" Serenity's smile spread even larger across her face. Joey finally got a say in the conversation "   
  
Great!" He said forcing a smile and happy tune in his   
  
voice. " Just dont get your hopes up, most people here are already married." he said seriously. She then looked down trying   
  
to make out what he was trying to say. " You   
  
dont really approve of me going out with someone yet do you?" she asked as her smile faded. " No! I was just saying!" He   
  
quickly retorted. " Oh... Okkay then." She said   
  
only half sure that he meant it. Back at the Kaiba house hold. " Mokuba are you okkay with the new house? Its not to small is   
  
it? Oh god if it was just to small for him..."   
  
Seto went on. " Seto its a house... as long as your here I dont care where we live." Mokuba said in a mocking angry voice   
  
then quickly added a smile. " Im going to check   
  
out the place alright Seto?" Mokuba asked and Kaiba just waived a signal with his hand that ment leave as he began setting up   
  
his room. As Mokuba made his way out the   
  
door he saw the blonde coming out of the house and making his way to a shed bringing out a lawn mower. " It just could'nt be  
  
." Mokuba said in a whisper. Joey was just   
  
about to crank the mower up when he her the voice from behind him. " Joey Wheeler? Sence when did you live here?" Joey turned   
  
around to meet the youngest of the   
  
Kaiba brothers. " Mokuba? Is that you?" He asked the taller but exact clone of the little one he saw about three years ago. "   
  
The one and only!" he anounced. " Suprised   
  
you with my good looks did I?" he said more than asked. " Me and Serenity moved here about two years ago." he said half   
  
concious that this was really happening." When   
  
the hell did you get that ear pierced?" Mokuba asked just noticing. " Its my victory sighn!" Joey said smiling then let out a   
  
cackle. " It looks terrible!" Mokuba laughed. "   
  
Well you look like a little girl." Joey chuckled. Mokuba quickly stopped laughing. " That was not funny." He said angirly. "   
  
Anyways, victory of what?" " Me and Serinity   
  
finally got away from our parents!" Joey said. All of a sudden Joey's thoughts shattered into many pieces like glass. " If   
  
Mokuba is here than... Kaiba's here!" Joey   
  
screamed aloud with a frightened slash hatred look on his face. " Okkay then I guesse I'll be leaving then." Mokuba said   
  
slowly moving backwards with an eyebrow raised.   
  
That was when Mokuba saw Serenity walk out of the house moving towards the sidewalk. Joey turned around to see what Mokuba   
  
was looking at then yelled after Serinity.   
  
" Dont go! Theres a prowler on this street!" Serenity turned and just staired at her brother. " Stop joking with me Joey its   
  
not funny to say things like that." She said with a   
  
frown on her face. She then noticed Mokuba who was just standing in the street watching. " Hello there." She said in the most   
  
inoccent voice. " Have I seen you   
  
somewheres before?" She asked. " Me and my brother where there watching your brothers duel with Yugi." Mokuba said. Her eyes   
  
windened a bit as she rememberd how   
  
her brother had almost drowned when Merik had still been around. " Really." She said as her eyes narrowed. Mokuba turned back   
  
to Joey as he was mummbling to   
  
himself. " Your gonna be alright...? Right?" Mokuba asked a little scared. Joey's head slowly turned to where the voice was   
  
coming from with a faint smile on his face and   
  
at that Mokuba ran back to his house frightened. " Joey must really hate my brother." Mokuba sighed. " Seto you'll never   
  
guesse who lives just across the street from us!"   
  
Mokuba shouted but no answer was returned. " Seto?" He looked in his brothers room that was already set up but he was'nt   
  
there. The bathroom door was heard opening   
  
and Seto came out fully dressed drying his hair with a towl. " The crazy old lady that claimed to be your mother?" He asked   
  
sarcasticlly. " Be serious Seto." Mokuba told   
  
him. " Mokuba Im always serious." " If thats serious than dont say serious things around me when other people are around, its   
  
embarasing." Mokuba strictly told him. "   
  
Okkay. Im going out for a walk." Seto told the young one and disapeared out the door.(theres enough people going out for a   
  
walk in this story isnt there?) " He left before I   
  
could tell him." Mokuba said outloud dissapointed. Seto was walking when he saw a large park to his amazment. He then saw the   
  
brown haired girl on one of the swings.   
  
" Its her." He said under his breath. He was about to walk up to her then stopped. " Have I seen her before?" He asked   
  
himself in thought. He shook that thought and turned   
  
the other way as he walked. He was then greeted by a voice from behind him. " You where at the house across from me." He   
  
turned around and met face to face with the   
  
girl that just a minute ago was on the swing. He almost fell over from shock of her quickness but regained his balance. He   
  
looked around as if she might have been talking   
  
to someone else. " Uh... so I am." he said slowly. She gave him an odd look but otherwise smiled. He could'nt think of what   
  
to say. He just stood there trying keep his   
  
heart from beating any faster. " Was that little boy talking to my brother your brothr?" she asked. " Mokuba was at your   
  
house?" he asked confused forgeting about her. "   
  
Yeah seemed like he knew my brother pretty well." she said. She stepped closer and Seto stepped back. " Eh? ... So would you   
  
want to come over some time since your   
  
knew here and probably dont know anyone else here and..." Serinity trailed off thinking of more reasons why he should come   
  
over. " Uh..." Seto brock the silence and she   
  
stopped thinking just to listen. " I would." Seto said nervuse. Serinity's worried look turned into over joyment. " Great   
  
then I'll cook dinner for you and your brother tomorow   
  
and you can meet my brother!" She giggled. " Oh! So sorry this is sudden and I didd'nt even tell you. Call me Serinity." She   
  
said. " Im Kaiba Seto but you can call me   
  
Seto." " My house is across from yours so you cant get lost and be over about 3:00 tomorow!" She anounced and began to skip   
  
away happily as she acomplished victory   
  
to invite him to her house. As Seto walked home he thought to himself. " How in hell did I just get invited to some girl's   
  
house to eat?" He began to blush at the thought of   
  
her. But really, where did he remember her from?  
  
to be continued...  
  
how was this? My first time at a yu-gi-oh romance. Was it terrible or good? Should I finish this? 


End file.
